1. Field of the Invention
Water jet cleaning devices, particularly a water jet device for dissolving animal manure, such that it may be absorbed without removal into a lawn or ground surface. Due to the increasing canine population, there has been recent attention to manure or excreta removal devices. Notably, the "Pooper Scooper" has been employed in metropolitan areas. Various other pick-up devices have been devised.
2. Description of the Prior Art
______________________________________ WHITE 2,233,968 NORTH 2,589,020 DICKISON 2,841,923 WILLIAMSON et al. 3,313,353 DOMMER 3,442,828 ROSSITTO 3,740,086 JOHNSON 3,807,632 ______________________________________
The ROSSITO pick-up device includes an inverted cup-like cavity having a plurality of radial ribs which are used to engage the manure; hence, a cover is placed upon the open end for removal and disposal.
WHITE shows the employment of a perforated plate for dispensing fluids. NORTH, DICKISON, WILLIAMSON et al., JOHNSON and DOMMER show the use of hoods to control the spray of a jet stream. JOHNSON teaches, also, the use of a cavitating fluid jet to erode solid.
ROSSITTO is the single device of the "Pooper Scooper" type. However, there is no suggestion of employing a hydraulic jet with the ROSSITTO device.